3 Etapas e uma Extra
by LgStrike
Summary: – Shuujin... Eu quero que você me ensine a beijar...


**Capítulo I**

**[Takagi POV]**

Acho que essa é situação mais tensa que eu estou tendo na minha vida. Saiko estava de frente para mim todo vermelho e eu não sabia o que responder.

Não imaginei que ele fosse pedir algo assim.

**Flash Back**

_O que foi Saiko? O que quer falar comigo? – eu perguntei me sentando no sofá e Saiko no sofá ao lado. Nos estávamos sozinhos no estúdio, pois pela hora já era muito tarde para os assistentes e eu pedi para Kaya ir para casa, ela parecia bem cansada.

_Bem... É que... – ele estava nervoso, suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas, gaguejava mais do que quando falava com a Azuki e sua cabeça estava um pouco abaixada... Estava com vergonha de olhar para mim? – Eu... E-Eu quero ter pedir um favor...

Fiquei muito curioso agora, o que será que era para ele ficar com tanta vergonha.

_Pode falar – eu disse sorrindo como se estivesse falando que podia contar comigo, mas isso só o fez ficar mais nervoso e abaixar mais a cabeça.

_Eu... Eu queria que... Que você... – vi meu amigo apertar um pouco os próprios joelhos, como se com isso fosse dar mais coragem a ele a falar – Que você me ensinasse a b-beijar.

Ficou um silencio por volta de 5 segundos.

_Hahaha... Foi mal Saiko, acho que eu ouvi errado. Pode repetir? – eu perguntei ainda rindo. Não tinha como o Saiko algo assim, né?

Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou um pouco desconfortável. Caramba, como ele estava corado, estava mais vermelho do que daquela vez que conversou pela primeira vez com a Azuki – Shuujin... Eu quero que você me ensine a beijar...

Kami-sama. Eu. Não. Ouvir. Errado. Ele realmente pediu isso.

__Eh_? O QUÊ? – pela surpresa acabei me levantando do sofá em um salto.

**Final do Flash Back**

Ficou um silencio constrangedor agora e eu ainda não acredito que Saiko me pediu isso.

_Mas... Mas... Para quê isso? E porque logo eu? – eu perguntei olhando para ele.

_A quem mais eu poderia pedir? A Miyoshi? Provavelmente ela iria me dá um soco que eu ficaria no hospital por uma semana e contaria tudo pra Azuki depois. – ele disse fazendo uma careta e assustado – E como você é meu melhor amigo, achei que poderia me ajudar.

_Mas não tem como eu te ensinar isso... A não ser que fosse-

_É outro motivo para eu ter pedido a você – ele disse – Você é a pessoa que eu mais confio e sei que vai deixar isso entre nós dois.

_Huh? – não sei por que, mas fiquei bastante feliz com o que ele disse.

_Shuuji eu quero que você me ensine na pratica – ele falou serio, embora suas bochechas ainda continuavam vermelhas.

_COMO? – ele queria que eu... Que eu – Mashiro, porque você quer isso mesmo?

_Pela Azuki – me surpreendi um pouco com a resposta, acho que estou começando a entender – Apenas não quero fazer nada de errado quando nos beijarmos.

_Ah, então é isso...

_Então... – ele se levantou deu uns passos até minha direção e colocou a mão no meu ombro. Meu corpo ficou tenso e arregalei um pouco os olhos – estranhei um pouco essa minha reação – no começo eu achei que ele fosse me beijar, mas... – Você é o único com quem eu posso contar, eu não tenho a menor idéia de como se beija! Não sei a onde devo enfiar a língua na hora, me ajude com isso Shuujin, onegai!

Ele falou aquilo quase gritando e todo desesperado e a cara que ele fazia era bastante cômica.

Ficamos agora nos encarando, um olhando no olho do outro. Saiko me olhava serio esperando a resposta, enquanto eu o olhava meio desconfortável e sem saber o que responder.

Meus olhos foram descendo e quando me dei conta eu estava olhando a boca do meu amigo. Se eu aceitasse ajudar o Saiko, eu seria a primeira a provar esses lábios... Parecem tão macios...

Sentir uma coisa estranha ao pensar nisso.

_Ok, eu vou te ajudar – "O quê?"

_S-Serio? –ele ficou bastante surpreso, acho que ele não esperava que eu aceitasse – na verdade nem eu esperava – isso tão fácil.

Acho que com a tamanha surpresa que ele teve com a minha resposta, sem perceber Saiko foi deslizando as mãos que estavam nos meus ombros pelo meu braço

Estranhamente me arrepiei com isso.

Quando ele notou o que fez tirou rápido as mãos do meu braço – Então o que eu preciso fazer primeiro?

Ele parecia bastante ansioso.

"_Kami-sama, o que eu devo fazer?_" agora quem estava nervoso era eu. O que eu faço agora? O que eu faço agora? O que eu digo agora? Ainda não acredito na situação que eu me meti.

Não sei bem o que me deu, mas de repente eu sorri para Saiko e estiquei o braço mostrando três dedos da minha mão para ele – Ok, vou te ensinar por 3 etapas...

Ficou um silencio novamente por alguns segundos.

"O que eu d-disse?"

_Eh? 3 etapas? Precisa de tudo isso? Não era melhor fazer isso de uma vez para terminar logo, Shuujin? – pergunta Saiko fazendo uma careta sem entender.

_Quieto que o _Sensei_ sou eu – eu disse apontando para ele. Acabei de me meter numa enrascada maior, porque eu tive que inventar isso de três etapas? – Você não quer passar vergonha quando for com a Azuki, certo? Então vou te ensinar passo a passo para você arrasar na hora. – falei todo empolgado para ver se convencia ele, mas por dentro eu estava desesperado com aquilo.

_Certo! – é, pelo jeito ele ficou animado.

__Yooosh_... Vamos começar amanha – falei meio que correndo na direção da porta do estúdio.

_Quê? Porque não começa logo hoje? – ele perguntou, pelo visto está animado mesmo.

"_Porque eu tenho que inventar o que vão ser essas três etapas_" _Porque primeiro eu preciso me preparar para o que vamos fazer – eu disse quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas olhei para Saiko enquanto falava.

Kami, como ele ficou vermelhinho depois do que eu disse. Ficou tão... Tão fofinho... Ok, ok, essa pensamento foi meio estranho... Mas pior que ele ficou mesmo.

_E-Entendo – ele falou todo nervoso.

_Então até amanha – e saí de lá escutando um "Até" dele.

Fui de bicicleta para a casa que eu e Kaya morávamos, eu estava bastante pensativo. Nunca me imaginei nunca situação dessas, ter que ensinar meu melhor amigo a beijar.

Acabei dando um pequeno sorriso.

É... Pelo visto vou passar a noite pensando no que vão ser essas tais três etapas.

* * *

><p>Aeeeeeeeeeeeew, minha primeira fic de Bakuman (': Que emoção õ/

Ah sim, volto a falar que embora Shuujin e Miyoshi morem juntos eles não estão casados nessa fic ok? Não gostei deles tarem se casado então nessa fic eles não estão u-u

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado *u* Mandem review please!

Mandar reviews não mata e evita de um autor cometer suicídio õ/


End file.
